


Love and Heartbreak

by ATotalNightmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Tags will be updated as the story progresses, cursing, eventual poly - Freeform, hurtful prank, i meant for this to be a oneshot, idk where this will go tbh, in the fic at least, not physically tho so that's good lmao, prank, unintentional hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: Please, put some comments down! I want to see what you all think :0





	1. He Loves Me

      Goth sighed, taking his keys out of his pocket and opening the door to the house. He'd just gotten back from a long day at working at a Cafe, and he simply couldn't wait to lay down and browse through tumblr. Walking into the house and shutting the door behind him, he dumped his bag onto the couch. He'd planned to sit, but there was something in his peripheral. Looking over towards the stairs, Goth saw red rose petals leading up. Curious, he followed them up, and found them leading into his room. A browbone rose.  _What the hell?_ This wasn't a movie, or some dumb porn. Ignoring the anxiety in his chest and the thoughts of  _What if it's Reaper?_ , he opened the door...

 

And found nothing but a note on his bed.

 

      Goth ignored the hurt and disappointment in his chest, and picked up the note, reading it.  _Pff, sorry._ It read.  _I had to. April fools, kid. You should go look for a boyfriend, and stop waiting for one to pop up. Who knows who you might find?_ _-Reaper_. Goth tried to ignore the pain, but found tears in his eyesockets either way. It shouldn't have been a surprise, considering Reaper was... well, his  _dad_. But, he knew that he couldn't stop loving the god, no matter how hard he tried. Blinking the tears away, Goth scooped up the petals, and dumped them into the trash, making sure to bury them deep. He crumpled up the note as well, and carelessly threw it into the trash. Shutting his bedroom door, Goth fell onto his bed, simply laying there. He couldn't ignore the pain. Couldn't ignore the fact that Reaper would never love him back. He always thought of the possibility of Reaper finally finding interest in him too, even though it was so clear Reaper only thought of him as a son. And, besides, Goth knew it was wrong, too. And, despite all of those thoughts, all of the facts... He couldn't stop loving Reaper. He loved  _everything_ about the skeleton. The way he smiled, the little dimples in his cheeks, his laugh, his voice, his  _body_... Goth couldn't stop loving that. He didn't see anyone else the way he saw Reaper. Not Palette, not Lotus, no one. He didn't even find anyone else attractive. He wanted Reaper, in more ways than one. 

 

But... He knew he could never be loved back.

 

Besides, who would love this mess of a skeleton, related or not?

 

      Goth swallowed down a sob, and buried his face into his pillow. His hands twitched, and his arms itched, but he only curled up tight, holding his arms and tracing the scars left behind. He wouldn't do that again, not ever. Not because of such a stupid reason. He gulped again, holding down another sob. God, he wanted Reaper, but Reaper would never reciprocate. Ever. And that one thought is what cracked his hard shell, and Goth broke down into sobs.

 

* * *

 

 

      It'd been nearly a week since April Fools, and Goth had been avoiding him ever since. Reaper had no clue why; it was just a little prank, nothing to be hurt over. But maybe it had touched a sore spot, since Goth and Rurik had broken up just a couple years ago. But, Goth had clearly been over that... So why was Goth so distant? Reaper had seen him interacting with Palette just fine, so it was definitely just him Goth was avoiding. So why was Goth avoiding him, of all people? If there was something wrong, Goth could go to him, right? Reaper sighed, rubbing at his face. He'd just gotten done with his reaping job, so now he needed to go home. With Goth avoiding him. For some reason, the thought hurt more than it should. Yeah, sure, Goth probably needed space right now, and was his kid, so he knew he didn't need to be overbearing, but... it bugged him. Badly. Reaper wanted to find out why Goth was avoiding him, and what he'd done to cause that. 

      Stretching, Reaper teleported back home, popping up in the living room. Coincidentally, Goth was sitting there on the couch, watching some reruns of the older Doctor Who episodes. Reaper saw the chance to talk to him. "Hey, kid. What's up? Watching a nerdy show?" Goth jumped, whipping around to face him. The younger skeletons face fell almost instantly, and he got up to leave, but Reaper wasn't having that. Planting a hand on Goths shoulder, Reaper practically forced Goth to stay sitting. Setting his scythe down, Reaper sat next to the white-and-red clad skeleton. Goth was looking away, pointedly not looking at him. Reaper was the first to speak. "So, you wanna tell me why you've been avoiding me the past week?" Reaper waited for a response, but none came. At least, not until Goth mumbled something under his breath. Reaper hummed, leaning closer for 'dramatic effect'. "Hm? What was that?" Goth sighed irratibly. "I said, leave me alone." Now  _that_ was surprising. Goth never talked back, let alone without a reason. Reapers browbones rose. "Uh, no can do, buddy. I'm gonna sit here and wait until you give me an answer." Goth rolled his eyes. "Then you're gonna be sitting there forever, because you're not getting one." Now Reaper was starting to get annoyed. Goth was talking back to him and giving him sass, with literally no reason. And that  _didn't_ fly here.

      "Goth, you're going to give me an answer. Right. Now." Reapers try at intimidation apparently didn't work, because Goth seemed to only get angrier. "No. I'm not going to give one. It doesn't matter. Leave me alone." Reaper growled quietly. "Goth, it isn't that damn hard-" And suddenly, Goth was up and breaking away from Reapers tight grip. Goth was beginning to storm away, but Reaper wasn't having that. He reached for Goths sleeve in an attempt to keep him behind. "Goth, for gods sakes, just  _tell me_. It wouldn't kill you to give me an answer." Goth tore away his arm, whipping around to face Reaper so quickly, he was almost worried it would cause whiplash. Purple tears budded in his eyesockets, threatening to spill over. And, finally, Goth answered.

 _"It's because i love you, damn it!"_ The shout came as a surprise, and the sentence even more so. Reaper didn't get a chance to speak, let alone think. "It's because i'm  _in love with you_. I don't love anyone else! I  _can't!_ Do you know how i feel, being in love with my own damn dad?! No! Because you don't  _fucking reciprocate!_ And you never will!" Goths voice cracked with a sob, but the smaller skeleton powered through, tears pouring from his sockets. "You'll never feel the same way towards me! And i'll never end up seeing you as my dad again! I can't feel that way about you! Because i'm in love with you! You don't know how much it fucking hurts! Because every single thing you do makes me fall for you harder! Every damn smile, every single laugh-  _everything_ you do makes me love you more! And i don't fucking want that! But i  _do!_ I want to be near you! To hold your hand, to hug you, to touch you, to fucking  _kiss you!_ But i  _can't,_ because it's  _wrong!_ And- and i just..." Goth sobbed, finally collapsing onto his knees, heaving for breath. "I just love you." 

      Reaper didn't know what to do. All what Goth said... It was collossal. It mattered. And... Goth was in love with him. That thought hit him like a brick to the face. Goth  _loved him_. And... Reaper  _did_ reciprocate. That realization hit him harder than a train, and he almost swayed with his own shock. He never realized... It was so damn obvious the whole time. He'd always noticed little things Goth did, but just wrote it off as being observant. Reaper noticed the way Goth quietly snorted when he laughed, he noticed the little spring in his step whenever they would go to see cute animals, or the miniscule change in brightness in his eyelight when Reaper got him something. He... didn't actually think that he was in love with Goth. It'd never come across his mind. He'd just thought that he cared a lot about Goth, or he thought that maybe those little things he did was obvious to see. Reaper had often caught himself daydreaming about Goth, or wake up in the middle of the night after dreaming about him. Reaper almost slapped himself. Yes, he was in love with Goth. But Goth was  _crying_ right now, not knowing that Reaper felt the same. He internally cursed, not knowing how to deal with this. Does he just say that he loves Goth too? Does he... does he  _kiss_ Goth? Reaper cursed. Better late than never.

      Reaper kneeled down, and gathered Goths face into his hands. He wiped away the tears, and internally marveled at how cute Goth was, before leaning in and gently placing a kiss on the skeletons lips. He heard Goth squeak in surprise, which almost caused Reaper to laugh in surprise himself. Reaper began to pull away, but Goth wrapped arms around his neck tightly, making the kiss deeper. Reaper hummed, his face feeling incredibly hot, but he didn't object to the kiss. He simply wrapped his arms around the smallers waist, pulling Goth closer to him. Before long, they parted, panting for air. Reaper couldn't help but smile at the stunned expression on Goths face. Goth smiled, and then laughed. Reaper joined in, before kissing Goth again, happiness sprouting in his chest. 

      yes, it was wrong, but... to both of them, it didn't matter. They were both happier than they'd been in years, and if they loved the other, who cared? All that mattered right then was each other. And for that moment, they were the only beings in the multiverse. Well, at that moment, they were. 

 

"What the FUCK?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, put some comments down! I want to see what you all think :0


	2. He Loves Me Not

 

**"What the FUCK?!"**

 

      Geno had been having a good day so far. He didn't get annoyed by his coworkers for once, his boss was actually in a good mood that day,  _and_ he got to pet some cats on the way home. To him, that was the best day ever. He'd been excited to see his family, and to cuddle with Reaper some, and make a good dinner for both Goth and Reaper. But, it turns out that life... had other plans for him, as it usually did.

      He sure as hell didn't expect to walk into his own home and witness his husband and son making out on the floor. And it wasn't just that; they both not only seemed to be  _enjoying_ it, but also seemed  _happy_. It made Geno want to throw up. Not in a million years, could he have ever imagined something like this happen. Not  _ever_. It was possibility that would seem simply impossible, but it was right in front of him. He wanted to scream, to curse, to gag, to throw them both out and never see them again. He'd been having a  _good day_ \- something that never happened unless something bad was going to happen. Geno wanted to cry, almost. Not out of hurt, really, but more out of mere frustration at never having a purely good day. He wanted to slap Reaper and Goth (less so Goth because he wasn't inclined to hitting his own kid), to get some sense into them. Whatever the hell had happened, he didn't want to know. 

      Both Reaper and Goth sprung apart, practically panicking. Reaper looked slightly horrified with himself, and Goth looked extremely guilty.  _Something they should feel_ , Geno thought, clenching his hands into angry fists. If he had skin or nails, he'd be bleeding with how hard he held his hands in fists. Both Goth and Reaper slightly struggled to stand up, stumbling. Geno would have laughed, if he wasn't so damn angry. Finally, the two skeletons in front of him stood straight, expressions holding guilt and fear. Surprisingly, Goth looked a little defiant. Geno would be proud if it was anyone else he'd been making out with. His own expression held obvious rage, any other feeling smothered out by it. Geno glared harshly, before growling out, "Explain. Right now." For a second, he did want an explanation, but the next, he took back his words, shaking his head. "Actually, no, i don't want to hear it. At all. I don't care what excuse you have for it to warrant my own damn  _husband_ and  _son_ to make out. Just..." Geno rubbed the bridge of his nose, huffing. "Just get out of my sight. Now. Before i kick you both out of the house." Quickly, they both scrambled to their own rooms, and he knew because he heard two doors slam shut. Geno sighed angrily, flopping onto the couch.

 

God, what the  _hell_ do you do when you see your husband and son making out on your living room floor?

 

* * *

 

 

      Goth quickly sprinted into his room, shutting the door. He puffed from the exertion of running up stairs, and he slid down the door, and held his face in his hands. God, what was he  _thinking_ _?_ He was so  _stupid_ , just kissing Reaper like that. Sure, Reaper kissed him first, but... He kissed back, didn't he? Guilt, shame, and self-loathing burned his ribcage, a breath shuddering through his mouth. Small tears burned the corners of his eyesockets, and he wiped them away, ignoring the sting. He swallowed roughly, trying not to cry, or get himself into an anxiety attack. He'd already cried too much today. And besides, he didn't want to make any noise in general, in fear of angering Geno further. That's certainly not what he wanted. Or anyone, for that matter. Anyone who knew Geno knew that you shouldn't get in the way of the half-dead skeletons wrath. Goth rubbed at his face harshly. He gulped again. He didn't want to deal with these stupid emotions right now. Or ever, for that matter.

      Goth shakily stood, and made his way to his bed, laying down and curling up. He didn't bother to cover himself. All he wanted right now was to sleep, and nothing more. Closing his sockets, he laid there a while, before finally falling into a fitful sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

      Reaper felt shame and regret burrow in his chest deeper when he closed his bedroom door. God, why did he  _do_ that? He  _kissed_ and  _made out_ with Goth, his own damn  _son_. He willingly kissed Goth, just because he realized he was deeply in love with the smaller skeleton too. He felt horrible. The burning feeling of humiliation hit him hard, as well. And to have Geno  _witness_ that... The god rubbed at his eyesockets, letting out a shaky breath. He... he needed time to think. They all did. Walking over to his-and  _Geno's_ -bed, he sat and on the almost uncomfortably comfortable furniture. Setting his head in his hands, Reaper sighed.

He really,  _really_ needed time to think.

 

* * *

 

 

      Geno sat on the couch for a while, spacing out some. He... didn't know what to think. At all. Did Reaper love him? Did Reaper love Goth instead? What was he going to  _do?_ He shook his head, rubbing his eye, hoping he could get the fog out that had settled in his mind. He didn't want to even look at Reaper or Goth again, and yet that was how he was going to get his answers. God, this was a fucking disaster. Taking out his phone, Geno looked at the time, almost surprised to see that a couple of hours had already passed.  _9:27 PM_ , the clock said. Sighing, Geno opened his messages, and sent Error a message. 

 

_Geno: Can i sleep at yours tonight?_

 

It wasn't long before he got a message back.

 

_Error: Sure. What happened?_

 

Geno winced at the question.

 

_Geno: I don't want to talk about it._

 

_Error: Alright. You don't normally spend nights over here, so it must be bad. Just... i dunno, talk to me about it sometime, aight?_

 

_Geno: Sure. Can't promise it, though._

 

_Error: That's good enough. C'mon, i have a few movies we can watch._

 

Geno smiled lightly at the message. His brother knew just how to cheer him up. Getting up, grabbing his keys, and walking towards the door, Geno sent another message. 

 

_Geno: It better be the newest Star Wars movie._

 

Geno could almost see Error rolling his eyes from the next message.

 

_Error: Sure, whatever, you've been bugging me enough about that. We'll watch it._

 

Geno smiled a bit more. Hopefully, this would all turn out okay in the end.


End file.
